Camping
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Stan and Wendy are taking five year old Tyler on a camping trip, for a week and invite Jake and his family. Along with Randy Sharon and Mrs. Testaburger; rated T for swearing may change later hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think next gen characters are from five to eight years old.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOT HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY CAMPING TRIP IT'S A NEXT GENERATION FIC WHEN STAN AND WENDY TAKE TYLER JAKE EMILY AND TOMMY CAMPING SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

**DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the south park characters they belong to Trey parker and Matt Stone,**

**But i do own the next gen kids i created. **

**Saturday ****September 29****th**** 2022 5:30AM**

It was a hot Saturday Morning at five thirty, when the Marshes had Jake Emily and Tommy sleeping over. "Morning Mummy Morning Mrs. Marsh!" yelled Tyler and Jake who had both recently Turned five, Tyler had turned five in August; and Jake had turned five a few days earlier on the 25th. Emily and Tommy had both turned eight in June; as the two boys jumped into bed with Wendy, since Stan was having a shower; "Morning you two you boys excited about going camping?" asked Wendy; "yep" replied Tyler and Jake, since the Marshes were going camping and invited Jake Emily and Tommy to go with them. "Wait Jake where in the world are your pants?" asked Wendy, seeing that Jake was naked from the waist down, "it's hot so i took them off" replied Jake, as Tyler took off his own pants and pull ups; leaving both boys half nude; "no it's because Jake wet the bed so did Tyler and they ran off as i got Jake's pants off and before i could get Tyler's off" said Emily walking in, "oh really" giggled Wendy motioning Emily to come up, as she climbed on and the boys tackled her, and cuddled both her and Wendy; "sorry Emily our plan to corner the boys, to get them changed failed" said Wendy kissing all three of them, "oy!" said Emily; "what?" asked Wendy, "Tyler pulled the flap on my pyjamas back so he could expose my butt, i don't were anything underneath these in case i need to get up and go to the bathroom at night. So i don't have to strip down" replied Emily; "well you and Tommy still walk around in the sprinkler without anything on when these two do it" said Wendy getting up, "you wanna coffee?" asked Wendy, "yes please" replied Emily since they didn't have to leave until ten thirty since it was only a two hour drive.

As Jake unzipped Emily's onesie pyjamas and pulled them off her leaving her nude, "there you're naked too" said Jake snuggling her Tyler snuggled into her too, as Wendy came back; "they pinned me and took off my pyjamas" said Emily; "i guess they wanted a naked cuddle" replied Wendy, "c'mon you guys let's get you something to eat and get you both ready" said Wendy, as Emily got both boys into the kitchen, and they ate, and Wendy got them in the bath, and helped them dress as Emily and Tommy took a quick shower together and got dressed and ready, "I don't get my morning handy?" asked Tommy, "no sorry sweetie but we don't have time it's like nearly ten thirty which is when we need to leave" replied Emily kissing him. As they walked out and got their bags. And they got in the car and Tyler and Jake were in their booster seats; as they started driving; "you guys wanna watch a movie?" asked Wendy since they had car TVs for the kids, two for when Jake was travelling with them; as Wendy gave them a selection of DVDs to watch, and they picked Back to the future 3; "Emily could you do me a favour and put the disc in please?" asked Wendy, "sure Wendy" replied Emily putting the back to the future 3 on, to keep the boys occupied while they drove once they were almost there, they came to a gravel road and Tyler and Jake loved it when they drove across gravel roads because of it being bumpy; as they drove across it once they were there, they got the boys out of their seats, and Stan and Wendy setup camp; "Mummy when are we going to do the fire?" asked Tyler; "your father will be setting it up later tonight sweetie" replied Wendy, "Okay" replied Tyler walking over to the bushes, and dropping his pants and peeing on the bushes; as Jake did the same. "Wendy, look Jake and Tyler are watering the bushes" said Emily, "oh god Boys just be careful of snakes" replied Wendy, "So anyone else coming?" asked Emily, "Um yeah Stan's parents and my Mum my Dad went out of town" replied Wendy as Stan's parents Randy and Sharon rocked up in a SUV. And Sharon saw Tyler and Jake peeing in the bushes as they pulled up their pants and Wendy helped them wash their hands with tap water and some soap she'd brought. "HI NANNA AND GRANDDAD" yelled Tyler running over, as Sharon and Randy kissed their grandson.

"We thought we might let Tyler's friend Jake and Emily and Tommy come with us" said Wendy, "Stan mentioned something like that" said Sharon, "you guys have any trouble getting here?" asked Stan, "No" replied Randy sitting down, "Mummy when can we go swimming?" asked Tyler, "i could take the boys swimming while you guy finish setting up Wendy" said Tommy; "sure thanks Tommy" replied Wendy, as she unpacked the kids bathing suits and some towels, and Tommy took the boys to get changed and Emily went in to since it was unisex to get changed into her two peace swimsuit and the boys came out wearing swim trunks and Tyler and Jake had water wings; Tyler was wearing yellow water wings, while Jake had red ones; "we're not wearing underwear Emily" said Jake; as Emily looked at Tommy, "what it wouldn't do any good to get their underwear wet I'm not wearing any either" chuckled Tommy kissing as they took the boys to the lake to go swimming; as they entered the water, and it was warm; as a boat sped up behind Tyler and almost hit him in the head but Stan who'd gotten in had got him out of the way. "Hey what the Fuck man you almost hit my kid!" yelled Stan, "oh fuck off" yelled the driver, "hey why don't you come over here and I'll rip your lips off and use them to kiss my arse! What if you'd hit my kid he's only five!" yelled Stan "Fuck off cunt!" yelled the driver, "cunt" said Tyler. "Tyler no that's a really bad word" said Stan, "Hey watch your language around these boys!" yelled Wendy; "only if you show us your tits" yelled the driver, "Don't talk to my wife like that!" yelled Stan as the park ranger came down. "What's going on here?" asked the ranger; "this idiot almost hit my son with his boat, called us the C word and asked my wife to show them her tits" replied Stan, "alright guys you've been warned before now you're gonna have to pack up your stuff and leave you've got an hour before we call the police" said the ranger. "Tell us if they don't" he said before leaving "ahh" Tyler started crying after stepping on a Blue bottle jellyfish, "oh god, it's okay Tyler" said Emily, "what happened?" asked Stan; "he stepped on a blue bottle" replied Emily kissing Tyler's cheek since blue bottles hurt like hell but they weren't dangerous.

"I'll take him to Wendy" said Emily taking a crying Tyler back over to Wendy, "c'mon Jake" said Tommy, "but i don't wanna get out we only just got in, is this about the man in the boat?" asked Jake; "not just that but Tyler got stung by a jellyfish and they really hurt so if we stay in the water it'd be unfair on him because he won't be able to get back in" replied Tommy taking Jake; as Stan followed. As Wendy was still pissed off from before; "Wendy" said Emily, "What?!" Wendy snapped; "oh sorry Emily I'm still upset about before what's up?" asked Wendy, "Tyler got stung by a blue bottle Jellyfish" replied Emily, "It really hurts Mummy" said Tyler still crying; "I know sweetie; hey Emily can you please get me some vinegar from the back of the car?" asked Wendy taking Tyler and kissing him, as he cuddled her, "here" said Emily passing him the vinegar; "thanks Emily" said Wendy as Emily sat down; as Wendy placed Tyler in her lap; "okay Tyler this may hurt a little okay but we have to do it" said Wendy, as Emily wrapped her arms around him, and Wendy poured some vinegar on Tyler's foot where he got stung, as she stopped and kissed it better; "guess what?" asked Wendy, "what?" asked Tyler; "grandmas coming soon" said Wendy, "Oh boy!" said Tyler since the pain died down a little bit, "Okay Emily could you take him to get showered please?" asked Wendy handing her the towel that would go over Tyler's shoulders, and which had a hood, Jake had one to Tyler had a Yu-gi-oh one, and Jake had a Batman one; as She took Tyler's and got a towel for herself along with her normal clothes and Wendy took off Tyler's water wings; and Emily took him into the unisex bathroom before entering a stall and closing the door and took off her swim suit; and removed Tyler's swim trunks and gave him a shower by putting shampoo through his hair getting all the salt out since it was salt water, since the fresh water lake was closed during the summer due to risk of an extremely rare brain eating amoeba which is 99% fatal, and it can't survive in salt water it may have been very rare but due to how fatal they are they closed the freshwater lake. "Is that you Emily?" asked Stan in the other stall who had Jake, Tommy had one of his own, "yeah Tyler's here too Wendy poured some vinegar on his foot then told me to take him up here" replied Emily before washing her hair, then washing herself and Tyler down, then turning off the shower.

As she put Tyler's towel over his little head, and put the hood up, "my Willy can't be seen can it?" whispered Tyler; "two things, one you boys walk around naked a lot so it makes no difference two, people will only see it if you lift the towel" replied Emily kissing his cheek, before drying herself off and dressing into her normal outfit. Then she put her thongs on; "okay we'll see you guys back down there" said Emily grabbing their stuff which included the wet packs which had her and Tyler's shampoo and soap tooth brushes and tooth paste and their swim suits along with her own towel. As she took Tyler back to the campsite and they sat down, since Wendy didn't want him walking around on that foot, until it fully healed up which would've only taken a few hours. So he got a cuddle with Emily, "hey sweetie your mum told me what happened you okay?" asked Sharon kissing him, "yeah I'm okay, I'm also naked under this" replied Tyler. As Emily saw Jake in his batman towel as Tommy sat down with him in his lap. "Wait are the bathrooms up there?" asked Sharon, "yeah they're just over there they're unisex so Wendy got me to give him a shower" replied Emily, "okay thanks sweetie" replied Sharon, as Tommy went to help Randy and Stan cut fire wood; and Tyler fell asleep on Emily's lap, as Jake climbed onto her wanting a cuddle too; "watch his foot Jake, it's still very sore for him, as he cuddled into her; as they could hear the sound of Stan's chainsaw slicing through a dry and dead branch along with several others including kindling as Tommy came back with that and through it in the fire pit, as Stan and Randy came back with logs and other types of firewood since it was a weeklong trip with the family along with Emily and Tommy and Jake, Kyle and Bebe were also invited, but they'd show up the next afternoon, "Emily when will Mummy and Daddy come here with Amy?" asked Jake, "they'll be here tomorrow" replied Emily as a four weal drive pulled up; and Mrs. Testaburger arrived, "hey Mum Tyler's taking a nap he got stung by a blue bottle Jellyfish so i don't want him walking around for a while" said Wendy as she sat down, "Didn't you say Kyle and Bebe are coming?" asked Mrs. Testaburger, "they are but they'll be here sometime tomorrow so we brought Jake Emily and Tommy with us" replied Wendy as she saw them watching a movie on Emily's phone.

"Emily i need to go to the toilet" said Tyler, "what do you need to do?" asked Emily since Wendy didn't want him walking around a lot, "i need to do a wee" replied Tyler as Emily took him up to the bathrooms and he sat on the toilet and peed and flushed, as Emily helped him wash his hands; and they went back over, where Stan and Randy were getting the camp fire setup; as they lit it up, and put some wood in it since it was getting late. As they sat back down, and Wendy handed them some dinner, which was steak sausages bread barbecue sauce, along with some spinach and corn on the cob, "hi grandma" said Tyler; "Hey sweetie" replied Mrs. Testaburger kissing him; as Tyler Emily and Jake ate, Tyler and Jake getting it all over their faces as Wendy got a cloth and wiped them down, grateful they hadn't covered themselves in food, so they'd just need to get them into their pyjamas, since they were still wearing the towels from before, as they ate marshmallows and Tyler and Jake could barely keep their eyes open, so Wendy simply helped them brush their teeth and into their pyjamas. And helped them take their asthma preventers, since Jake Tyler and Emily were both asthmatic as Wendy read the boys their bedtime story and kissed them goodnight; saying they'd be in later and left the tent and zipped it up since Randy and Sharon had their own swag and Emily and Tommy shared the same tent too; and went to bed after having stayed up a little later, and Emily had fallen asleep on Tommy's shoulder, as they were put to bed too and they put out the fire, and went to bed themselves.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOT HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF CAMPING IT'S WHEN TYLER'S FOOT GETS SLIGHTLY WORST AND HIM AND JAKE GET A TAN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Early the next morning Emily woke to the sounds of whimpering. So she shined her phone over to see Tyler crying and cradling his foot; "Tyler what's wrong?" asked Emily, after realising it was three o'clock in the morning. "My foot hurts really badly" replied Tyler tears rolling down his little cheeks; as Emily looked at Tyler's foot which had turned red, "oh my god" said Emily seeing that the jellyfish that stung him had left it's tentacle on him and he may not have felt it due to the vinegar; "what's going on over there?" asked Wendy, Stan was fast asleep, "It's Tyler his foots worst he's complaining about a lot of pain and there's still a tentacle on it, his foots turned red" replied Emily, as Wendy got up, and walked over, seeing a small tentacle, on his foot. Which is probably why they didn't notice it before, "Okay Tyler I'm gonna have to take this off okay" said Wendy using her shirt since she didn't wanna get stung. To gently peel the tentacle off of her son's foot before kissing it better Emily kissed it too, as Wendy took him outside and poured more vinegar on it and looked at it and there weren't any more tentacles; "Tyler because of this I don't want you to go swimming until this is fully better" said Wendy, "okay Mummy" replied Tyler; kissing his mother and hugging her, as she kissed back and took him into the tent, as Stan was awake, "what's wrong?" asked Stan, "i don't want Tyler in the water for a few days, a tentacle from that Jellyfish was still attached to his foot so it's swollen" replied Wendy, "okay" said Stan, as they fell asleep and Tyler was cuddling Wendy. Later, Wendy and Stan had gotten up it was six o'clock. And Tyler and Jake ended up cuddling into Emily, as Jake was awake, and heard a car rock up, as he left the tent and saw Bebe; "hi mummy!" said Jake running over to Bebe, "Hey sweetie" replied Bebe picking him up and kissing him. "He must've heard you guys pull up" said Wendy, "oh and if you and Stan wanna spend the day together with your parents Kyle and i would be happy to watch the kids" replied Bebe.

"Okay thanks but i don't want Tyler in the water for at least a few days" said Wendy, "how come?" asked Bebe, "well, the thing is that when they went swimming yesterday, Tyler got stung by a blue bottle jellyfish, when i poured vinegar on it, it must've numbed his foot which is where he got stung. Anyway, around 3'oclock this morning Emily woke up to him whimpering and crying and discovered that the jellyfish had left part of a tentacle on his foot, so it's pretty swollen I don't want him walking around on it either" replied Wendy, "okay maybe he can play in the sand because there's quite a lot around the lake and i saw the freshwater lake was closed due to the risk of a brain eating amoeba" said Bebe, "yeah i guess he could play in the sand for a while he loves building sand castles" replied Wendy, "hey Wendy" said Kyle; "hey oh i told Wendy that we'd watch them but Tyler can't go swimming because he got stung by a jellyfish" replied Bebe, "Jesus what type was it?" asked Kyle, "it was only a blue bottle so he'll be alright" replied Wendy, as Wendy went to check on the kids; seeing Emily and Tyler were awake; "hey Tyler, i know i said you can't go swimming today but you can still play in the sand" said Wendy, "yay!" replied Tyler, "i could keep him company if he wants because i actually got stung when i was three, it was just after i met Tommy, before these two were born anyway Kyle and Bebe took us to the beach, and i was sitting in the surf playing with the wet sand, and a wave splashed a blue bottle on my arm; i went up to Kyle in tears, that's one of the reasons i took him up to you yesterday after he got stung, because i know how much they hurt that and so Stan Tommy and Jake could stay in the water, however they decided it was only fair on Tyler" said Emily; "okay you've always been such a big help with these two you know that" giggled Wendy, "it's been my pleasure I love spending time with the boys, so does Tommy, he's okay with me spending time with Tyler Jake Kyle and Stan along with the boy's friends, however they're the only boys he's a hundred percent okay with me being around, he and Kyle can be pretty protective over me" replied Emily, "i have always noticed that" said Wendy as she went to get breakfast ready, "thank you for spending time with me, for when i can't go in the water Emily" said Tyler, "it's okay sweetie, I'll bet that we'll make a pretty big sand castle together" replied Emily kissing him.

As Wendy came in and told them that breakfast was ready and Emily kissed Tommy, waking him up; "oh and by the way sine Wendy doesn't want Tyler in the water for a few days, so you go in with Jake and the others because i kind of promised I'd play with Tyler" said Emily kissing him, and leaving as the kids were given breakfast, Tyler's foot was still slightly swollen but not nearly as bad as earlier. She'd have to put his thongs on, so that he wouldn't step on anything sharp and hurt himself further, once breakfast was over; "oh Bebe, Emily volunteered to play with Tyler in the sand" said Wendy, "oh okay" replied Bebe, as she helped Jake into his trunks, and Wendy put Tyler in his trunks as she put sine sunscreen on him, as she placed it on his back shoulders chest Stomach neck legs and face, and hands, as she put some on Emily; once Wendy put Tyler's thongs on and Emily put her own pair on, Wendy knelt down; I need you to listen to Emily, and remember no going in the water, not on that foot, remember if you're naughty I've given Emily permission to pull down your pants and smack your bare butt" said Wendy kissing Tyler's head before wiping the sunscreen off her lips and putting a little more on his head, as Emily took him over and they sat down, while the other kids went in the water with Kyle Tommy and Bebe, "wait why aren't they coming in?" asked Kyle, "i told you before Wendy doesn't want Tyler in the water after he got stung by a jellyfish yesterday, that and his foot also got swollen, and Emily decided to play with him in the sand, because she does know how much getting stung hurts, remember when she was three and we took her and Tommy to the beach, and she got stung while playing in the surf" replied Bebe, "Oh yeah, god it took a while for us to stop her crying" said Kyle, "well that's because of how much pain she was in" replied Bebe; after about half an hour, of playing, "hold on" said Tyler; "what?" asked Emily, "I need to pee" replied Tyler standing up and going to the nearest tree and pulling down his pants, since he and Jake didn't wear underwear with their swimmers, and started peeing on the tree; Emily quietly giggled under her breath, at how white his little butt was it probably looked that way because , Wendy hadn't put any sunscreen below his waist except for his legs obviously but she didn't see the need to put it anywhere else, since he was wearing his trunks.

When an older kid who looked like he was about twelve, walked over, "Well, well, well, if it isn't a little baby peeing on a tree" he said, "I'm not a baby I'm five" replied Tyler; "Shut up!" yelled the bully, kicking off Tyler's thongs, and snatching his trunks from under his feet, leaving him naked. "Hey! Give those back" said Tyler starting to cry, as the bully pulled himself out and peed in Tyler's trunks, when Emily saw a naked Tyler, faced down crying, and saw what the bully was doing, "hey go away leave him, alone!" demanded Emily, "Make me bitch strip for me or something" he replied only to have her punch him in the face and kick him and the nuts when he was down, "get the fuck outta here!" demanded Emily, knowing how lucky that Bully was that Tommy didn't hear what he said, or he would've done a lot worse than just punch him and kick him, in the nuts. He probably would've beaten the snot outta him, as the bully ran off; holding onto his bloody nose; as she immediately went over to Tyler, "you okay?" asked Emily; "I think so but he peed in my trunks, i don't think i can wear them now" replied Tyler, "I know honey" replied Emily kissing Tyler's cheek; and hugging him, "you need to at least keep these on if you want your foot to hurt anymore" said Emily helping Tyler put his thongs back on. Emily would simply take him back for a shower after woods; as they continued to build a sand castle; "I think by butt is covered in sand" said Tyler whispering into her ear, "well you are sitting in the sand naked, as Tyler rolled over, onto his stomach; "that's okay i actually enjoy being naked" said Tyler; "yeah i know that, and you're lucky" replied Emily; "why?" asked Tyler; "well if that bully hadn't peed in your trunks, once you finished peeing i would've made you pull them up again" replied Emily. "You would?" asked Tyler; "yep" replied Emily kissing his little cheek as he pulled her into a hug; "ahh naked Tyler hugging me" giggled Emily since Tyler had gotten her covered in sand, and he just lay down on his belly again, as Emily sat on her knees and Tyler pulled the back of her bottoms down, causing her to fall back in the sand, "now your butts covered in sand" said Tyler, "you cheeky little monster" said Emily, since she noticed Tyler's backside started getting a tan, "you've got a tan" said Emily; "I do but didn't Mummy put some sunscreen on me?" asked Tyler.

"Yes she did but she didn't but any on your butt" giggled Emily kissing him; "why aren't you naked Emily?" asked Tyler; "because i don't wanna be" giggled Emily, "But your pants are still down" said Tyler, since she had her bare backside in the sand, "whoops" said Emily pulling her bottoms up although they still had a little bit of sand in them, "so I've got a tan on my butt?" asked Tyler; "M'hm i think it's cute though don't do it for too long or you could get sunburned" replied Emily as Tyler rolled over onto his back; and Pulled Emily close to him; "now i wanna tan on my willy" replied Tyler whispering into her ear, "why?" asked Emily, "I dunno i just do" replied Tyler, as Jake came over and saw Tyler naked and lifted his towel above his waist; and lay down in the sand; "really Jake?" asked Emily, "what Tyler's naked" replied Jake; "yes but that's because of a bully, he took Tyler's pants and peed in them so now he can't wear them" said Emily as Bebe called Jake back over because Kyle wanted him back in the water, he would've made Tyler and Emily go in the water too, but he knew what happened the day before and that Emily was spending time with him, as Jake lifted his batman towel over his head until he was only wearing his water wings, and ran back over, leaving his trunks behind, "really Jake?" asked Bebe, "but Mummy Tyler's naked too" replied Jake, going back into the water, as Bebe came over, "nice sand castle guys" said Bebe coming over to get Jake's swimming trunks and towel; "can you also take these so they can be washed later on please?" asked Emily handing Bebe Tyler's trunks; "why he have an accident?" asked Bebe, "well not exactly, he got up to pee. While he was peeing a bully walked over to him and snatched them off of him, and decided that he'd pee in Tyler's trunks" replied Emily, "Emily punched him right in the nose then kicked him between his legs" said Tyler; "oh you may wanna bring him more sunscreen, because he was lying on his stomach because he didn't wanna get anymore sand on his butt. And ended up with a tan, and now his trying to get one on his wiener" replied Emily, "boys" said Bebe; "yeah i put sand down Emily's pants" said Tyler, "yes he did" replied Emily, "Emily can we please go back up?" asked Tyler, "why?" asked Emily; "because I'm getting a little board" replied Tyler, "well is it alright with you?" asked Emily referring to Bebe, "i guess so you guys will have the camp to yourselves for a while since Wendy Stan and their parents went for a drive around the area" replied Bebe.

"Okay I'm gonna get some towels; and take him up so we can have a quick shower, to get all the sad off of us since he lay down in the sand, and it's even in his hair" said Emily; "okay" replied Bebe as the Bully from before came over with some friends. "Oh god it's the guy that was picking on Tyler before, "oh look the little slut and the baby's mummy" said the bully; "oh looks like I'm having a talk with your parents" replied Bebe, "you're bluffing" replied the bully as Tyler got scared and hid behind Emily, "now we're gonna pee on you" said the bully, "do that and I'll bash your fucking teeth in!" said Tommy walking up behind him. "Oh fuck off you couldn't do anything we'll kick your little arse we were gonna kick hers and gangbang her after she kicked me in the nuts earlier" he replied laughing. As Tommy ended up laughing sarcastically; "that's funny you what else is funny?" asked Tommy, "what?" he demanded; "come closer" replied Tommy since the bully was slightly taller; as he got closer and Tommy grabbed him and pulled him over and started repeatedly punching him in face before pushing sand in his mouth, as the others, tried attacking him but he knocked them over, and they ran off, "If you ever, threaten my girlfriend or Tyler Jake Bebe or anyone else again, I'll make you eat your fucking teeth, get the fuck outta here" demanded Tommy, as he ran off after the others and Tommy went over to Emily, "you okay?" asked Tommy, "I'm okay go back in the water, I'll take him back up for a shower" replied Emily kissing her boyfriend and knight in shining armour. As Bebe kissed them and went with him, "c'mon Tyler" said Emily, taking him back up, and over to the showers. "Emily?" asked Tyler, "yeah?" replied Emily grabbing her normal outfit and Tyler's Yu-Gi-Oh towel, "what's gangbang?" asked Tyler, "well you'll find out when you're a little older okay?" asked Emily, "okay" replied Tyler.

As Emily took him over to the unisex bathroom, "why aren't we allowed to swim in the freshwater lake?" asked Tyler. "Well Tyler because there's something very bad called the amoeba virus, in the water, which goes up your nose and makes you very, very sick, and it'll make you go to heaven" replied Emily kissing him not wanting to fully tell him about the brain eating amoeba or he'd probably get nightmares since he was only five, "wait we went swimming yesterday before i got stung, i don't have it do i?" asked Tyler, in a scared tone, "no honey that's salt water, you'll only get it if you swim in freshwater during the summer time" replied Emily; "oh" said Tyler relived as Emily removed her swimsuit top then pulled down her bottoms leaving her nude, as she washed the sand out of her hair, and stomach, before washing Tyler down, "hey Emily i got a tan on both my butt and my willy" said Tyler; "yes i can see that just don't do it too often, come here" said Emily, as Tyler obeyed her, and she wet his head and smeared children's shampoo through his jet-black hair he'd inherited from Stan, "take a breath" said Emily, as Tyler took a deep breath, and Emily put his little head under the water and massaged the children's shampoo into his scalp; since he didn't have to close his eyes, since it was non stinging children's shampoo. As Emily finished washing his hair as she started to wash her own, and Tyler got some of her body wash and put some in his hand and rubbed it on Emily's butt, "hey just what in the world do you think you're doing?" asked Emily, "I'm getting the sand off of your butt" replied Tyler as Emily was using the same shampoo since she couldn't be bothered getting her own out. As Tyler finished washing her, and she finished washing her hair, and rinsed her backside off because the body wash Tyler smeared into it he smeared too much on and didn't rub it in properly, so she had to do that too since she'd already washed the sand off Tyler's backside, "okay wash your willy" said Emily, "why do i have to?" asked Tyler; "Well because i can't touch you there" giggled Emily as Tyler washed his privets off since they were covered in sand, and Emily turned the shower off, and put his Yu-gi-oh towel over him, "but i wanna stay naked" said Tyler pouting.

"That's okay but you need to dry off first because i don't want you getting sick. And i doubt that your parents would want that either" replied Emily drying herself off, and putting her normal dress on, when she realised she'd forgotten to get her underwear; and felt a braes go up her dress and onto her privates, it actually felt pretty good, and once you dry off if you wanna walk around with no clothes, I'll be putting more sunscreen on you because it washed off of us in the shower" said Emily, as she helped Tyler put his thongs on before putting her own on and lifted him up, and got her swimsuit and took him back to the campsite and put her swimsuit in the dirty clothes joining his trunks, since Tyler had put sand down her bottoms; as Emily sat down, and Tyler sat on her lap. "Emily you don't have underpants" said Tyler since he'd seen her when she put her dress on. "I know neither do you" replied Emily since he was on her lap in the camping chair; as the park ranger came over on his quad bike. "Hey kids, your parents are nearby right?" asked the ranger yeah my older cousins are down with their little boy and this one's parents went for a drive, but i have watched him and my little second cousins, before" replied Emily. "Why aren't you guys swimming on a hot day like this?" asked the ranger; "well um we would be but his parents don't want him in the water for a few days because, when we were swimming yesterday he got stung by a blue bottle jellyfish, and because his mother put vinegar on it, it must've numbed it because; around 3'oclock this morning, i woke up and he was crying, and the jellyfish had left some of its tentacle attached to his foot so it got all swollen so i stayed with him and played on the beach, we just went up for a shower while the others stayed down there for a while" replied Emily, "how old are you?" asked the ranger, "I'm eight why?" asked Emily, "just making sure you're at least over the age of six so you can be around without an adult, why are you legs crossed no offence but it's not lady like" replied the ranger, "i forgot to put underwear on when we finished in the shower" replied a now embarrassed Emily as the ranger left.

"I think i might be dry now" said Tyler, "come here" said Emily as she pulled down his hood, and felt his hair, it was dry then she lifted his towel and made sure his body was dry which it was; "c'mon" said Emily, "are we going back to the beach?" asked Tyler; "no we're going into the tent" replied Emily, "why?" asked Tyler, "well since you said you wanna stay nude, I'm gonna take you and put more sunscreen on you, because your mummy put it in the tent after she used it on us, so nobody steals it why would i take you back down there after we just finished a shower?" asked Emily as she took him into the tent where her phone was charging and so was Tyler's on her portable phone charger, since her and Tommy bought him a mobile phone when he turned four they'd also given Jake one which was also charging as Emily put down a towel so that she wouldn't get any on the tent floor, as Tyler lay down on it; and pulled off his towel completely as he put the sunscreen on his privates so she didn't have to, as she put it on the rest of him; "turn around" said Emily as Tyler rolled over, and Emily started putting it on the back of his neck and put some on his tanned butt, and back and the back of his legs. "Okay Tyler, this may hurt a little but I'm gonna have to put it on your foot where you got stung so you don't get sunburn anywhere" said Emily as she put it on Tyler's still slightly swollen foot, which did hurt a little but not as badly as before, he did cry a little bit though; as she finished and moved to his other foot, "I'm sorry Tyler" said Emily moving up so she could kiss his cheek; and went back to putting sunscreen on him when she heard her phone ring. **EMILY: "**Hello?" **WENDY: **"Hey Emily could you ring Bebe or Kyle and tell them that we ended up with a busted tire?" **WENDY: **"Sure Tyler got a tan on his backside and on his wiener" **WENDY: **"why wasn't he wearing his trunks?" **EMILY: **"well a he got up to pee and a bully came over and took his trunks and decided that he'd pee in them so he wasn't able to wear them, anyway I've given him a shower and he wants to stay nude so i put some sunscreen on him, his butt looks cute with a tan though" **WENDY: "**Okay I'll see you later" they hung up, and Emily called Bebe, Who'd taken her phone since she didn't go in the water, Bebe was changing Amy's swimming nappy and putting her in a normal one since Kyle had taken her in the water but she was constantly in her father's arms until Bebe got her out; when Bebe's phone went off' **BEBE: **"Hello?" **EMILY: **"hey Bebe I got a call from Wendy she said that she needs one of you guys to go help because they got a flat tire" **BEBE: **"okay I'm on my way" they hung up and Bebe decided to take Amy, "Kyle" said Bebe, "yeah?" asked Kyle playing with Jake and Tommy was walking on the lake since it technically was a lake but people called it a beach since it was covered in sand, "You wanna keep an eye on Jake, Emily called me and said Wendy called her saying they got a flat tire, and I'm gonna help them out" replied Bebe, "Oh and please make sure you give him a shower" she said once more, since Jake was still naked from before, "watch me Mummy!" said Jake swimming over to the jetty and back over to Kyle with his water wings on, "well done sweetie, i need you to listen to your Daddy because, i need to go help Mr. And Mrs. Marsh" replied Bebe, going up to the car. To see Emily with a naked Tyler; "He wanted to stay nude so i put some sunscreen on him" said Emily; "woo hoo nice tan Tyler" said Bebe, referring to the one on his backside.

"Thanks Mrs. Broflovski Emily's not wearing underpants" replied Tyler; "I forgot to take some with me when we went to the showers and I'm a little lazy" replied Emily, "okay" said Bebe, as she put a now dry Amy in her car seat and she drove over to where Stan Wendy and the others were when Tommy came up to get some water. And kissed Emily's head and ruffled Tyler's hair, "when are Kyle and Jake gonna get out?" asked Emily, "When Kyle finally manages to get him out I'm gonna go help" replied Tommy kissing her one more time and going back down to see Kyle and Jake, "c'mon Jake we gotta get showered and get something to eat" said Kyle, "But daddy i wanna keep swimming" replied Jake, "okay Jake i don't wanna get angry with you because you've been a good boy but if you don't get out by the time i count to ten I'm going to pull you out and then I'm going to smack you, 1, 2 3" Tommy went into the water, "aw c'mon man work with me, I'm trying to get him out" said Kyle; "that's why I'm getting in" replied Tommy going up behind him, and getting Jake out of the water, "hey!" said Jake; folding his arms around because he was getting cold after getting out of the warm water, "looks like you've got a tan too" said Tommy, "ha?" asked Kyle, "Tyler ended up with a tan before, because a bully pissed in Tyler's trunks when he pulled them down so he could pee; so he ended up naked and with a tan on his backside and on his front. He got board so Emily took him back up and gave him a shower and they're campsite" replied Tommy as Kyle got Jake in his thongs and put his towel over him, before taking him to the shower and Tommy followed. Kyle and Jake came so he could take off Jake's water wings, and deflate them, before taking him to the showers. As Stan Wendy Sharon Randy and Mrs. Testaburger, drove up, as Bebe drove up behind them; "thanks for watching him Emily" said Wendy, "no problem Wendy, "the boys back up yet?" asked Bebe, "well apart from Tommy having to help Kyle get Jake out of the water they are they went up for a shower" replied Emily, "Mummy a mean big kid came up called me a baby, and took my trunks and peed in them" said Tyler, "I heard and you got a tan" replied Wendy kissing him, "Emily punched him in the face and kicked him between the legs, and called him the f word" said Tyler.

"Did she?" giggled Wendy as Tyler hugged her, after about ten minutes Kyle came back down with Jake. In his batman Towel, because he forgot to get Jake's clothes, as Bebe noticed Jake's tan since Kyle was carrying him, and was unaware that Jake's little butt was showing. "Looks like someone else got a tan too" said Bebe, "I'll take him" she said again after putting Amy down for a nap, as Bebe took Jake, and kissed him; "Mummy i wanted to keep swimming but Daddy wouldn't let me" said Jake; "Maybe tomorrow okay sweetie?" asked Bebe, "Okay" replied Jake, "oh shit" said Kyle; "don't say that!" said Jake, "oh shut up" said Kyle; "Really Kyle, was that necessary?" demanded Bebe, "sorry Jake Daddy's just had a few problems at work i shouldn't take it out on you" replied Kyle kissing Jake, "oh and unfortunately I accidently popped one of Jake's water wings" said Kyle; "aw" whined Jake knowing that he wasn't gonna be able to swim now, "Really Kyle you do know that he's not gonna be able to swim now don't you because i don't think that Tyler's will fit him" Replied Wendy "ha, ha" said Stan since Kyle, got yelled at by both Wendy and Bebe, "Stanley!" said Sharon not afraid to snap at her son even though he was in his mid twenties, and had a son too; as Wendy tried to fit Tyler's water wings on Jake but they were too small, because Jake was a little taller and his arms were slightly chubbier than his were; but Bebe and Emily loved Jake's chubby little arms. As Bebe glared at her husband since it kinda was his fault that Jake wasn't gonna be able to swim now; "wait isn't there an information centre up ahead maybe we could buy some" said Kyle, as the ranger came back down to make sure that Kyle and Bebe had a permit to camp, "hey do you sell size six water wings for boys?" asked Kyle, "Size five dear" replied Bebe, "oh Size five because i fell on one of my son's water wings and popped it?" asked Kyle showing the ranger their camping permit since they had to pay to camp at the site, "I'm not sure but i think we should, jump on the bike and I'll take you up" replied the ranger as Kyle grabbed his wallet and hopped on the ranger took him over.

As the girls prepared lunch and Emily helped while Randy watched Tyler and Jake, as he got his miniature TV and put the first Friday the 13th since Stan followed Kyle and the rangers, "what's this called again Granddad?" asked Tyler, "it's called Friday the 13th haven't you two watched this before?" asked Randy, "no" replied the boys as Sharon walked by later around half way since he'd cover their eyes at the sex scenes and Tommy was watching it too, "Randy Marsh what the hell are you letting them watch?" demanded Sharon, "what it's a classic Stan was five when he first watch it, and i asked him and Kyle permission, and they said as long as it's the original 1980 one, since the original Friday the 13th was actually considered pretty tame in today's time. As Sharon went over to Wendy and Bebe, "the boys are probably gonna get nightmares now" said Sharon, "why?" asked Wendy, "Randy said that Stan and Kyle gave him permission to let them watch the original Friday the 13th" replied Sharon, "how much did they watch?" asked Bebe, "i think it's almost over" replied Sharon. As Wendy went over to see the boys watching it as the credits rolled; as Stan and Kyle came back. "Come here Jake" said Kyle as Jake went over, "you must be punished for not watching my Jason" said Jake, "what?" asked Kyle, "My Jason drowned at camp while the counsellors were making love instead of watching my Jason" replied Jake, "You enjoy the movie did ya?" asked Kyle; "yep" replied Jake as Kyle put the water wings on him and they fit perfectly; "okay you can swim now" said Kyle; "YAY!" yelled Jake running towards the water, "no Jake i didn't mean now i meant tomorrow" replied Kyle; "Oh sorry" said Jake as they had lunch and spent the rest of the day around the camp.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE OH SORRY I HAD TO CHANGE THE NAME TO CAMPING I'D FORGOTTON I'D ALREADY DID A KEBE FIC CALLED CAMPING TRIP A FEW YEARS AGO SO HAD TO CHANGE THIS ONE TO CAMPING


End file.
